onyxagefandomcom-20200214-history
16 years ago...
"I just... I don't feel like I'm making a difference anymore, Ollie." Clark Kent sat in his old friend's den, discussing his recent depression. Across from him, in a lavish armchair, sat Oliver Queen, former superhero and current mayor of Star City. Clark and Lois had been invited up for the weekend to celebrate his re-election. Ollie stroked his laboriously kept "Robin Hood" goatee with one hand, swirling his brandy around in it's snifter with his other. The year had moved fast, and changed so much. The Clark Kent he had first met was Superman, arguably the most powerful mortal in the universe. Now, he had been stripped of his powers, and was finding adjusting to non-powered life hard. Ollie, however, felt he had just the solution. "The way I see it, Clark, you have two choices." He stopped and made sure he had Clark's attention. Sometimes it was hard to get someone to listen to you when they were wallowing in self-pity, even if you're giving them a way out. Clark looked up, and Ollie made sure to make eye contact before continuing. "You can become a costumed vigilante like Bruce or Connor or me, and risk widowing Lois, or you can take the safer route that doesn't involve me stepping in to comfort the grieving-yet-attractive widow." This pulled a smile out of Clark. "You wonder why I never visit." Clark joked. "I'm lucky you haven't stolen her out from under me already. Alright, wise-guy, what's the second option?" "Politics." Ollie knew he had to sell this well as Clark's smile faded. "I know it sounds far-fetched, but look at what I've been able to do as mayor. A hell of a lot more than I ever did as Green Arrow." He paused for a moment, contemplating what to say next. "You wanna save the world, but don't have the power to back it up anymore. A political position like mayor would give you that kinda power. It's not fighting Lex Luthor in powered armor, or stopping meteors with your fist, but it's better than sitting around complaining about how you can't do anything. If you decided to run, I'd even back you." Oliver watched his friend for any sign of a decision. Clark got up, and walked to the window, looking out wistfully. "You really think so?" He said, staring out into the night sky. "I mean, I had never thought about it that way. Looking at you, and what you've done in the past year, though... Clark Kent, Mayor of Metropolis... It's not 'The Man of Steel', but it does have a nice ring to it." He turned around, smiling warmly to his old comrade. "You'd back me?" "In a heartbeat!" Ollie exclaimed, grinning. "I'm sure we could even get Bruce to make a campaign contribution. But enough of that for now." He poured Clark a snifter of brandy, and got up, walking over and handing it to him. "A toast, old pal. To a bright new future!" He raised his glass in the air. "To the future." Clark joined, raising his own. "And to whatever it brings." Category:Prolouge Category:Timeline